


It's not what you think it is -- it's better.

by Childofthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carol Parrish, F/M, Let's call her Carol, it's mature at first but funny and fluff in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jordan want to get down with it when someone turns up at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not what you think it is -- it's better.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY fic number two!  
> Okay so it's only marked mature cause of the beginning and them going down...  
> this was SO much fun to write!!  
> Enjoy!!

Jordan was going to lose his mind.  
Yesterday he had been lecturing Lydia about how they couldn't go on dating in secret anymore and here he was now, lying on his back on his couch in his apartment with that beautiful strawberry blonde girl hovering over him and kissing him senseless.  
Lydia had showed up at his place just after his shift had ended and they had a huge fight about the how's and why's and when's but instead of angry going their ways the sexual tension overcame them and now they were making out like crazy.

Lydia was ruffling through his hair and he couldn't hold back the pleasured moan coming up in his throat.  
He felt her smiling while kissing him. She broke the kiss just to take a phew puffed pants.  
Their eyes met and the pure lust glistened in both of their eyes.

„How are you always doing this to me?, he whispered and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down at him, lips pressed together and a cheeky look in her eyes.  
„Well I think I learned how to handle pretty boys quite well deputy.“, she breathed and closed the distance for the next round of hot kisses.

Soon he felt his trousers being unpleasantly tight and started dragging Lydias shirt up. She grind down on him and he couldn't hold back a loud moan.  
„Lydia, please, don't tease me“, he gritted and stopped her kissing his neck. She look at him challenging then dragged her shirt over her head.  
He took the second when she let it fall to the floor and grabbed her by the waist and turned them over so that he was lying on top of her.

„My turn.“, he said and started trailing kisses down her neck and to the silk of her bra. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hair when he went further down her stomach and made an enjoying sound when he peppered kisses at her waistline. Slowly he dragged her skirt down and took it off finally just to take her vision in for a second.

„You're beautiful Lydia.“, he said as he interwined their fingers and held hers up to kiss the back of her hand gently.  
„Oh come on, don't make me blush.“, she giggled and pulled him back down to kiss him again. She quickly used his distraction to reach down and pull at his shirt. This time he was the one laughing and simply draged his shirt over his head. She watched how his muscles tensed as she strode her hand over his skin.  
„Come here pretty boy“ 

Lydia closed the distance once again to kiss him and her mind went white as she felt his hands all over her body.  
„Jordan, clothes, now.“, is all she can bring up inbetween their hot kisses and he nods while fumbling with his belt. Lydia reached behind her to unclasp her bra and froze.  
The doorbell was ringing.

She gave him a questioning look while he just returned hers.  
„Did you expect anyone tonight?“, she asked as she heard the bell again.  
„No I didn't, I have no idea who that could be.“ he said as he still hovered his body over her, leaning on his elbow.  
„Well then let's just ignore it. Anything can wait until tomorrow right?“, she whispered as she turned to his neck again and started sucking on his skin.  
He closed his eyes again but stopped her abruptly when someone knocked really loud on his door.  
Lydia sighed and gave him an annoying look but he froze when a voice appeared outside of the door. 

„Jordan, this is your mother, for god's sake would you open the door? I know you're home, I saw your cruiser outside! Open this door!“  
Jordan went white and stumbled onto his feet. Lydias eyes went wide and she shot him a disthraught look. He grabbed her clothes and shuffled them into her direction.  
„What the hell is your mother doing here?“, she whispered to him frantically. His eyes made her shut up and he directed her to go to his bedroom.  
„I have no idea, now move or she will seriously kick in the door and see us like this!“, he panted back and shoved her towards the door. 

A minute later he had his clothes back on and opened the door to give his mother a crooked smile.  
She responded with an annoyed look and shover past him inside.  
„What took you so long to open the door?“, she asked and came to a sudden stop when she saw the high heels lying on the floor and the messed up pillows on the couch.  
Jordans eyes followed her direction and the color of his face turned to white once again.  
His mother turned to face him and eyed him suspicous.  
„So, you've got a girl over. Well who would have thought that my boy is having adventures in his apartment. Go on, go get her, I want to meet this girl that's keeping you busy from opening the door.“ She waved for him to go for Lydia and he couldn't do anything else than obey.  
He opened the door to his bedroom and peeked inside. Lydia was dressed and standing in front of his drawer with his family photos on them. When he coughed to get her attention she quickly turned towards him and gave him a questioning look.  
„Uhm, my mum wants to meet you.“, he said and avoided her eyes.

„She.. she does?“, Lydia furrowed her brow and thought about it for a second. Then she nodded and walked towards him.  
„Alright, okay. Meet your mum. Okay.“ He watched her throw her hair back, take a breath and then she stepped through the door past him. He closed the door and follower her back to the living room.  
The eyes of Jordans mother felt on her instantly and Lydia smiled while she walked towards the older woman.  
„Hello Mrs. Parrish, my name is Lydia Martin. I'm Jordans..“ - she hestitated and her eyes met his for a second- „Girlfriend.“ Lydia reached out her hand for Mrs. Parrish.  
Jordans eyes went a little wide but he didn't say a word and kept wathcing the expression of his mother. Still he couldn't stop feeling pleased about her refering as his girlfriend. It made him happy.

Mrs. Parrish examined Lydia for a second, then her mouth went up in a genuine smile.  
„It's really nice to meet you Lydia. You can call me Carol.“, she said, took Lydias hand and shook her hand gently. Jordan watched Lydias face relax and he took a deep breath.  
„Uh mum, what are you doing here anyway? I didn't expect you.“ Jordan said and eyed his mother again. Mrs. Parrish gave him a knowing look.  
„Well I can see that. Why are you asking? Can't I come over and take a look how my sons doing in this little town all by himself?“, she snapped at him and gave Lydia another smile.  
„Lydia you must know at first I didn't approve of Jordan moving out here on his own but he insisted on starting as a police detective here.“  
Jordan blushed a bit and run a hand through his hair.

„Mum, I'm not a kid,“, -his eyes met Lydias again and he could see that she was amused- „and I'm not a detective I'm a deputy.“  
„Detective, Deputy isn't it all the same? However, Lydia now that we met, do you have anything to do or anywhere to be tonight?“, Mrs Parrish asked Lydia. Lydia glimpsed at Jordan and shook her head.  
„No Mrs. Parrish, I mean Carol. I don't have any plans“, -anymore- she added in her mind. Jordan shot a little paniced look at her.  
Mrs. Parrish smiled and took Lydias hand and patted it. „That's absolutely great. Because I want to know more about you. Jordan you're taking us out for dinner right?“, she asked and gave her son a look that accepted no no. He sighed and nodded.  
„Yes of course mum I will take you both out for dinner. What's on your mind to eat?“  
Mrs Parrish shot Lydia another knowing look.  
„Oh anything is fine if it's not too spicy. Your girlfriend and I will wait down at your car while you get dressed.“ and she turned to Lydia. „Come on my dear, we got a lot to talk“  
Lydia got dragged behind Mrs. Parrish after she put on her heels and took her purse. Jordan voiched a soundless „Sorry“ after her, sighed and moved to his bedroom to dress himself in something that would fit a night out with his mother and his -new and apparently now official- girlfriend.

\---

Jordan wondered how all this could have happened. He was sitting across from his mother and Lydia at Lydias favorite little restaurant in the town.  
Both of the women were getting along great and laughed about jokes and Mrs. Parrish told stories about Jordan as a kid and Lydia couldn't stop giggling about everything.  
Every now and then her eyes wandered to his and she smiled everythime they made contact. Jordans lips also went up to a grin but most of the time he just blushed at the forwardness of his mother when she asked Lydia all things about her life. As much as he enjoyed it he felt like a little kid watching two best friends who haven't seen each other for years. He felt happy at how easy Lydia riposted at stuff his mother said and he couldn't resist to stroke his knee against hers under the table. When their legs made contact he saw he lips twitch a bit and the smile on Lydias face went even wider.  
After the meal and about a hundred stories about Jordan as a kid they paid and Jordan drove Lydia home.  
He got out of the car and walked her to the door, hand in hand, fully aware that his mother was watching them from the passenger seat in front of the car.  
Lydia turned on the lights on the porch and smiled gently at him.

„Well, this was an interesting evening. Your mother is a really great person. It was nice meeting her.“  
Jordan blushed and ran a hand through his hair. Lydia smiled as this was a cute habit of him.  
„She just feels lonely sometimes since I moved away and she likes to pay me surprise visits. And she can never shut up with stories of my childhood. Please forget every embarrassing story she told you tonight“ he said and shot a glance towards his car. He could make out his mothers vision in the dark. Lydia caught his attention again as she took one of his hands in hers. He looked back at her.

„Say thank you from me for this evening. I really enjoyed it. I can see that she really loves you. Good night Jordan..“  
Lydia moved closer and kissed him gently on the lips, closing her eyes for a few seconds.  
Jordan closed his eyes with her and the smile appeared back on his face when she moved away.  
Lydia squeezed his hand, let go and turned to the door.  
As he turned to walk back to the car he felt her hand on his shoulder again and before he could turn to her she whispered into his ear.

„Oh and don't forget we still have something to finish for when your mum is gone again... on this couch of yours.. with you on top of me..“  
Jordan went bright red and Lydia placed a last small kiss on his cheek and was gone. He stepped down the few steps of the porch and looked back up to the house again as he walked towards the car. He coughed a bit when he sat down in the car and felt his mothers look on him. He took off and focused on the road when Mrs. Parrish placed a hand on his shoulder.  
„I really like her. Now I don't have to worry so much about you being here alone anymore. Take good care of her Jordan, she seems like she likes you a lot.“  
Jordan gave his mother a surprised but happy look as he drove.  
„Yeah, I will mum.“, he said more to himself.  
The sight of Lydia sitting across from him and laughing came up in his mind. He felt warm inside and couldn't stop smiling.

„Oh and Jordan?“ His eyes wandered to his mother once again.  
„Yeah?“  
„Invite her for christmas this year. I want it to be the whole family“  
Jordan just nodded and wondered when his mother turned from being suspicious with every girlfrind he ever had to loving the first one she really met.  
-Maybe that's just Lydia- he thought and the image of Lydia peing part of his family made him warm up inside.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo?? What did you think????  
> I just like the thought of Mrs. Parrish living a bit away but coming to town to give Parrish surprise visits.  
> I imagine her to be a tough and nice Person (I kind of have Meryl Streep in mind don't ask me why)  
> Yeah so mum Parrish. Nice thought! 
> 
> Tell me what you think??  
> Kudos & comments are to be welcome!!


End file.
